Madison and the Lost City of Gold
Mewniverse Falls' movie spoof of the 2019 adventure film "Dora and the Lost City of Gold", based on the animated Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. TV show "Dora the Explorer" Plot Deep in the Peruvian jungle, Madison Diaz, daughter of explorers Marco and Jackie, spends her days going on adventures with her husky friend Hansel and her best friend Tyler Banks while thwarting the stork thief Hunter. When Madison and Tyler are both three-years-old, Tyler leaves to be with his family in Los Angeles, while Madison's family remains searching for the hidden Inca city of Parapata. Five years later, Marco and Jackie decipher the location of Parapata, but choose to send Madison to Tyler's school in LA while they travel to the lost city. Staying with Tyler's family, Madison meets fellow students Erin Adams and Matthew Smith, but Tyler considers her an embarrassment. On a class field trip to a museum, Madison and the others are lured to its off-exhibit archives, where they are captured by mercenaries, who fly them to Peru. When they land, a man named Ford Pines, who is friends with Marco and Jackie, helps them escape. In the process, the mercenaries, aided by Hunter, steal Madison's map. Ford reports that Marco and Jackie have gone missing, and that the mercenaries are searching for them in hopes of getting into Parapata and stealing its treasures. Madison resolves to find them first with Ford's help, while the other teens come along in hopes of being rescued. The group travels through numerous obstacles, including quicksand, Inca ruin puzzles, and attacks from forest guards of Parapata. After numerous hazards, Madison reaches Marco and Jackie just outside the borders of Parapata and reunites with them. After the mercenaries found them, they and Ford attempt to defeat the mercenaries, but are captured. The other teens are caught as well, but Hansel helps them escape. With Marco, Jackie and Ford still prisoners, the teens decide to find the way inside Parapata in hopes of acquiring treasure that they can use to bargain for their release. Inside the hidden city, Madison and the others solve its temple's puzzles and dodge its traps, bringing them to the center shrine. After Ford shows up, he reveals that he escapes from the mercenaries just to wait until Marco and Jackie are rescued. The soldiers guarding Parapata, led by their queen, defeat the mercenaries and confront the teens and Ford. Madison speaks to them in Quechua, assuring that the teens only came for them and to learn. The Inca permit the teens and Madison's family to leave, allowing them a glimpse of their greatest treasure. Madison and the others bid farewell to Ford after he goes back to work on helping recruits find the treasure. The teens, Marco and Jackie arrive at Madison's jungle home. Marco and Jackie discuss going on another expedition as a whole family, but Madison decides to return to school in Los Angeles. She and the other teens celebrate at a party while Ford forces the mercenaries, who are remained prisoners in Parapata, to eat fried ants and birdseed. Cast * Dora Marquez - Madison Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil; OC) * Boots - Hansel (101 Dalmatian Street) * Diego Marquez - Tyler Banks (Gravity Falls; OC) * Alejandro Guiterrez - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) (I know Alejandro is a villain, but let's have Ford help Madison and her friends save her parents and find the city of gold before helping them defeat the bad guys until he goes back to work in the end) * Cole Marquez - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Elena Marquez - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Randy - Matthew Smith (Gravity Falls; OC) * Sammy - Erin Adams (Gravity Falls; OC) * Swiper - Hunter (Storks) * Powell - Big Boss (Rio 2) * Viper - Marcel (Rio) * Abuelita Valerie - Angie Diaz (w/ Rafael Diaz) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Mami (Dora's aunt) - Judy (Big Hero 6) * Inca Princess Kawillaka - Tambry (Gravity Falls) * Old Woman - Gramma Tala Waialiki (Moana) * Tico - Norman (The Secret Life of Pets) * Benny - Valiente (Ferdinand) * Isa - Marie (The Aristocats) * Fiesta Trio - Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen (sharing the role) (Regular Show) * Grumpy Old Troll - Benson (Regular Show) Category:Mewniverse Falls